


BORED

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Category: a hat in time
Genre: Dadcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: Snatcher is bored, Hat Kid helps!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	BORED

“I’ll tell you the truth kid, IM BORED AS F- I mean! NOTHING HAPPENS HERE!!! It’s been so slow lately! No haunted toilets, no falling hourglasses, only averagely stupid trespassers - even the ice witch over there has been as quiet as... well, the dead!!”

Hat Kid raised an eyebrow.

“Hey! It’s not like I WANT her to throw a tantrum! I’m not a ‘knock on wood’ type guy, but I’ll do that if it means she stays in her lane! BUT AT LEAST IT’D BE SOMETHING!!!”

Hat Kid shook her head exasperatedly, before pointing to the large bookcase within Snatchers small home.

“My books? I love reading, kid, but at this point I could read them with my eyes closed. Not much boredom relief there.”

Hat Kid made a mental note of all the times he had pointedly told her to get lost while he was busy reading, before getting distracted by his book, but tactfully decided not to bring up what that might imply.

She gestured again to the books, with a query of “More?”

Snatcher frowned.

“There ain’t exactly a bookstore around, if that’s what you’re asking. Scaring away people is great, most of the time, but it doesn’t make this ‘prime real estate’ to set up shop in. And sending fools out to one is a pain because they always either pick something completely useless, or they TRY AND RUN AWAY!!! (I always catch them, but it’s still annoying...)”

Snatcher reached over to the bookcase, “I mean, look at this book some weirdo got me before I killed him!”

In his claws was what was clearly a children’s book.

“Insulting, right?”

Hat Kid clapped her hands together. “Read to me?” She pled.

“READ to you?! What is this, daycare??? Why would I read to you?” Snatcher scoffed.

Hat Kid narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Less bored!” She declared.

“...”

“Alright then, I guess that’s sound reasoning..... It’s not really ‘law book’, though, is it?” He said in a disdainful tone.

“But, I guess we made a deal, kid...”

He opened up the book, and began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine whatever your favorite childhood book was as the book he’s reading! :)
> 
> Anyways I thought this would be cute!


End file.
